


The last time

by orphan_account



Series: its easier to bleed than to cry [1]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, Slam Poetry - Fandom, Spoken Word - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, Slam Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When I was 8 I was in an awful “””relationship””” with a 16 year old which consisted of sexual abuse and physical.





	The last time

The last time

The last time I saw you, you said hi to me like we were old friends   
Which yeah we were  
But we were so much more  
You said hello to me like nothing between us ever happened  
Like you never gave me 12(I counted) bruises littered across my rib cage like glitter (I used to always think tragic things were beautiful)   
All because I wouldn't let you slid your hand up my bright yellow sundress (that my mother bought me because yellow is my grandpas favorite color)  
Like you never punched me in my jaw so hard that now, even today it'll click and lock   
Like you never slapped me while me, you and our friends hung out on my broken trampoline at my fathers house, one late summer day and Kayla had to pull you off of me as you dug your dirty nails into my wrists  
I still have burn scars from whenever I made you so mad you put your cigarettes out on me

Where are you now?  
Did you find some other little girl to hurt?  
Someone else to make cry?  
Someone else to put your cigarettes out on?  
Last time I heard you were on house arrest for assault.  
The fucking irony.


End file.
